


Can You Help?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Prompt: Punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Megan asks Blair what his favorite punch recipe is because she’s in charge of the punch bowl for the station party.Prompt: Punch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - punch or punchbowl or mulled wine prompt





	Can You Help?

  


Can You Help?

  


Megan asked Blair to lunch and once they got there, she started right in. 

“Guess who is in charge of the punch bowl for the station party for Christmas this year?”

“Well, I know it’s not me, Megan, so it must be you.”

“I’m excited and nervous at the same time. I want it to be a fantastic punch. Do you have any recipes?”

“I do. You take a two half gallons of raspberry sherbet in a punch bowl and pour in one two liter bottle of ‘Sprite’. It can be doubled, tripled or how ever big you want it. I suggest you make four punch bowls up with one batch each. Everyone will love it. And the color is very festive.”

“Oh, Sandy, you always know exactly what to do. Thank you. Now, I have to find punch bowls and cups.”

“For the cups, use disposable. Easier than having someone break a cup to a punch bowl set. Jim has a punch bowl, I’ll ask him for it. You can buy plastic ones at the party store down the street.”

“Seriously? Don’t bother Jimbo. I’ll just get four at that party store and I’ll make those so good that everyone will be asking for the recipe. Thank you, again, Sandy.”

“You are most welcome. Now let’s order lunch.”


End file.
